


Art for All the Little Losses

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coloured Pencils, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: The first of my three SPNJ2 BB posts this year, for Runedgirl
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106





	Art for All the Little Losses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runedgirl/gifts).



First of three spnj2 bangs this year! runedgirl is always a pleasure to art for and read, and fans of soulless Sam are going to love this story. Go and read it **[HERE](https://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/556765.html)** (or clcik on the banner) Art on[ AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879037)

[ ](https://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/556765.html)

As some will know, things have been a bit hectic for me lately, but I wanted to crack out two scenes in particular, so I'm happy I managed to do this one today. The art is illustrating specific scenes but I don't think it's too spoilery. Both scenes are NSFW!

Of course I couldn't resist a dash of hurt, nekkid Dean.  


Or Souless!Sam taking charge...  


 **Process blurb**  
The banner is a small watercolour I did as a practice in my daily Moleskine sketchbook, and it turned out well, so I thought it would make a decent banner. I drew in pencil, painted the watercolours then added some black outlines with a Pentel brush pen.

Dean being stitched by Sam is pretty much the same process, though because the figures are small, I wasn't as confident with the brush pen.

The scene with nekkid Sam crawling all over Dean started off as a pencil pose study in my sketchbook and worked better than I expected. So I coloured it with coloured pencils rather than try and draw it again on watercolour paper.  
Here's the graphite sketch before the colour was added. I was really happy with Dean's face!  



End file.
